From Light to Dark
by Castelsolo
Summary: Finally, Kiaran has got what she's always wanted, the Jedi destroyed. Part three, this is it.


**From Light to Dark **

**Remember the promise, **I thought. What promise, you ask? My promise to turn Anakin to the dark side. To fill in any first time readers, I'll explain about myself a bit. My name is Kiaran and at this time I'm eighteen. If I try to tell you about all of my personality, looks, and style, this chapter would be way too long. If you are a first time reader and started on this chapter, then start at the beginning and read A New Beginning then Beginning to See, and continue the story from there. Any one else can continue from here.

* * *

I stood on top of the Jedi temple and watched Anakin practice. Twenty years old, and he still was a mother ing Jedi knight. I was unable to turn him to a normal civilian, and it was too late for me too marry him, because he had already married Padme. Still, after three years, I believed I could finally turn him to the dark side. As I looked down upon him, I thought of what had happened earlier.

* * *

**Kiaran turned around and faced the man. It was Emperor Palpatine.**

"**You say that you know how to turn the Jedi Anakin to the dark side?" she asked him.**

"**Yes," he replied. "As a matter of fact, I know that only if you kill his love can you completely turn him."**

"**I am finally able to keep my promise to him."**

"**To turn him to the dark side?" Kiaran nodded.**

"**He is the only link you're missing to start a stronger reign as the Emperor, correct?"**

"**That, and the destruction of the Jedi. And you will help me with that." It was a question and a statement crossed together. Kiaran nodded again.**

"**I have always wanted to destroy them, but I never have been able to get enough strength to destroy them all."

* * *

**

Now with the Emperor, I'd be able to have those that I hate the most, the Jedi, destroyed. Who'd destroy them was another story. I looked back down at Anakin. He was practicing his Jedi moves with the lightsaber. Every now and then he looked at Master Obi-Wan's room. His face had this mask of contempt on it. I thought, **It is most likely from that fight they had just a few minutes ago. **He looked up towards me. I felt no alarm, for I knew that he could not see me. I thought back to the Jedi's argument.

* * *

"**JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK THAT I CAN DO THINGS ON MY OWN, DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN'T!" Anakin yelled.**

"**Perhaps not, but I do know that you're not ready for this mission," Obi-Wan replied.**

"**AND LUMANARA AND BARISS ARE?" he yelled again.**

"**They are more capable of completing this mission within the required boarders," answered Obi-Wan.**

"**THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I CAN'T. THE COUNCIL CHOSE ME, I REPEAT, ME TO GO ON THAT MISSION, AND YOU HAVE TO SUGGEST LUMANARA AND BARISS, JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T THINK THAT I'M READY."**

"**Calm down, Anakin," Obi-Wan said.**

"**I just don't see why you think that I am less capable to complete the mission."**

"**You simply are not ready." Anakin glared at him. The look on his face was one of such hatred, that all he seemed to be was hate.

* * *

**

**Perhaps I can use that anger to help me turn him to the dark side, **I thought. I smiled. That day was getting better all the time. It was time to start my plan. **Soon Anakin,** I thought,** I'll welcome you to the dark side.** I hopped off of the roof of the temple and ran towards Padme's dwellings. There dwelled Anakin's two children, although he did not know that. I wasn't going to kill them along with Padme, if that's what you're thinking. Instead, I'm going to send them away, the boy, Luke, to his aunt and uncle's farm, and the girl, Leia, to her mother's friend, Bail Origana. I would not destroy innocence.

I opened the door to Padme's dwelling. I entered the place. As I entered, Padme, who was no longer a senator, turned around and looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"I am sorry that I must do this," I told her. Then, I pulled out my claws and killed her with a few quick swipes of them. Her twin children, Luke and Leia, stared at me as tears formed in their eyes. I knew they would hate me for what I had done if they found out. Fortunately, they were only a month old. I picked them up and carried them out. After we reached my hide-away, I sat them down, where I could watch them, and pulled out my com-link. I called the Emperor.

"Palpatine, I need a person to send Anakin's children away," I said.

"Palpatine's not in now," one of his workers replied. "But I'd be happy to take the children."

"Meet me outside the senate building."

"Roger."

* * *

An hour later, the children and me were outside of the senate building, waiting for the worker. He arrived not long after.

"Where do I take them?" he asked.

"Take the boy to Tatooine," I told him. "Ask for an Owen Lars. Tell him that his stepbrother is dead, and he is the next person in line to take care of the child. Don't let him know that the boy has a sister. Take the girl to Alderaan and give her to a Bail Origana. Tell him that Padme Amedala is dead and he is the person she told was to take care of her daughter if she died while the girl was still young. Don't tell him that the girl has a brother. After that, return to me, not Palpatine. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," he said. I handed him the children and he left. **Now to turn Anakin,** I thought.

* * *

I ran to the temple, past the Jedi in the hall, and into Anakin's room. He spun around and stared me down.

"I have nothing to say to you," he said.

"I know you probably still hate me," I said with fake apology in my voice. "But I have to tell you something important. The Jedi, they…they" I started crying to make my performance realistic. "They killed your wife, Padme."

"You're lying," he said, with a tad bit of doubt at his words. "They wouldn't kill her."

"I wish I was lying, but it's true. That's not the worse part."

"What is?"

"The worse part is that Obi-Wan did it, and then sent your son away to your stepbrother's place saying that you were dead."

"I…don't believe you."

"Anakin, why would I lie to you about something this important?"

"You…lied to me before." I heard the doubt build in his voice. He was starting to doubt not my words, but his own thoughts.

"But not about something this important." I was still crying. "Anakin, you've got to believe me. I wish I was lying about this."

"Master Kenobi could do something like that."

"But he didn't come up with the thought. It was the Jedi council."

"They always thought I was unable to do anything, and that I was too headstrong, especially with Padme around."

"But you can show them what you can do."

"How?"

"There is only one way."

"How?"

"You must kill them all." I knew I had him if he answered yes.

"You're right. I can kill them all. That'll show them what I can do." I smiled. He was now in my grasp.

"When will you do it?"

"Tonight."

"Then what will you do?"

"I don't know."

"Come with me, I know a man who will let you use your true power. I'll take you to him."

"Meet me after I kill the Jedi then. Outside of the temple."

"I will, I promise."

* * *

The next morning, before I met with Anakin, I met with Palpatine's worker.

"You delivered the children according to my orders?" I asked.

"To the letter," he replied.

"Very well." Then I killed him. "Nothing personal, but no one except those I tell can know about the girl, and I'll tell no one." Then I ran off to meet with Anakin. He was standing outside of the temple. "Anakin." He turned toward me.

"I knew you'd come," he said.

"Follow me," I told him. I led him to Palpatine's dwellings. As a worker led us into the main room, I told Palpatine, "The greatest Jedi has arrived."

"No," he said to me. "Darth Vader will not be a Jedi, for he is a Sith Lord now."

"Darth Vader?" Anakin asked.

"That is your name now." I smiled, for finally, I have changed Anakin from light to dark.

* * *

Don't miss the next part **A Time To Die.**


End file.
